Wonder
by BecausetheyCan
Summary: Somewhat cynical Gabriella is off to college where she experiences new things, and meets new people. There she meets Troy Bolton, a star athlete, who changes her life and helps her see the world with new eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wonder

**Rating**: Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or the characters all fiction

**A/N:** **I'm new at this never written a story here so I'm truly sorry if there are any mistakes. I would appreciate constructive criticism a lot. Thank to whoever reads this and actually does enjoy it. But if it truns out that I really can't write and attempt to improve or I'll have to find other time consuming things. Thank again for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

Spring. Green. Wet. Damp. Beautiful. Spring in Chicago is wonderful at least for me, I love Illinois like this, it feels so full of life. Every time spring rolls around I never want it to leave. This time of year always makes my heart ache for change and new things that are sure to come. I should be paying attention to Mr. Ross I know I should but this is my only class where you can actually look outside and I'm much too interested in outside right now. I need to leave this class now I'm utterly over it already and my teacher will not stop talking about graduation.

I get it were seniors ready to embark on the rest of our lives, some going to college others jobs, awesome. All I really care about at this particular moment is leaving this classroom I really could not care less about the big graduation and all the people I'm leaving behind good riddance.

Maybe I'm just too cynical but then again I'm over here thinking about my wonderful spring so maybe I'm just cynical about high school. I really don't have anybody that I'm going to miss that much to tell you the truth I mean I'll miss my mom but I basically stayed to myself all through high school I liked it better that way.

Don't get the wrong idea I'm not some creep who goes around damming friendship because I do have friends they just aren't that important to me. I mean I've always wanted a best friend I could tell anything to but so far never had that with anyone I'm hoping that changes when I go to Harvard, I really, really hope it changes.

As for now I get to sit here and look outside blocking everyone else out_ ring ring, _oh thank you baby Jesus finally I can leave. I quickly get all my things, get to my locker as fast as I can and basically sprint out of school. Once I'm out I have to smell the fresh air, it smells like flowers and grass the good kind.

I start walking to the parking lot to the side of the school, I'm hoping my mom isn't home I really feel like being by myself tonight. I feel pretty good right now I'm almost skipping and I have massive grin on my face just because of the feel I get from this weather.

"Gabriella! Gabriella hold on."

Shit don't look back just pretend you can't hear her, almost there just don't look back.

"Gabriella!"

She annoyingly screeches, doesn't she freaking realize I can't hear her, I hope she gets the clue, oh please let her leave me alone.

"Gabriella."

She shoves me pretty hard for a tiny girl well it's not like I'm any bigger but still owe.

"Hey I saw you walking over here and was like oh my gosh it's Gabriella I just have to talk to her." She starts giggling which is really annoying coming from her, seriously why on earth does she giggle like that.

I force myself to smile at her "Oh really that's cool I'm sorry if you were calling me I didn't hear you. I guess I was just so focused on getting home you know, mom waiting and all." Total bullshit but hey I'm a liar sue me.

I take a moment to look at her while she starts talking about how great prom was and how she is oh so sorry we didn't dance or hang out yea right. She really is short about an inch shorter than me which is much considering I'm 5'0 ft, she has straight medium black hair and a round pale face. Her name is Cindy, when I first met her I already knew I wouldn't like her, Cindy is hyper and she likes to gossip a lot which really annoys me. She always has some melodramatic event happening to her I mean seriously you would think she came straight out of a soap opera with all the things she has going on.

"Gabriella?" Wait did she ask me something crap I need to pay attention.

"Yea sorry what did you say" I laugh nervously and start playing with my hair, habit.

She just smiles at me and giggles again. " No problem I was just wondering if you had as much fun at prom as I did. It was great right. I loved the theme didn't you."

She isn't even really asking just telling me, I really did not have fun it was boring and uneventful but I put on my fake smile and nod. "Yea it was cool. I thought they played pretty good music" They didn't. "And the food was really good too." I immediately went to get some real food afterwards.

My answers please her as I knew they would, some people are just so predictable. We are already at my car but she will not stop talking.

She starts to laugh obnoxiously "Oh my gosh I have to tell you something! I got so drunk at the after party and had sex with Andrew! Can you believe it and he didn't even use protection but its okay because he said he pulled out but can you believe it! Me and Andrew together!" I cannot make this stuff up she is seriously telling me this I don't want to know this but it's my fault I made the unfortunate mistake of defending her once and ever since she acts like I'm her best friend that she can tell anything to.

I put on my most believable shocked face "What! Really Cindy you really should be more careful you can pregnant you know he might have lied." He mostly likely did Andrew is one of those scumbag douches who thinks he can do whatever the hell he likes without consequence, another person I cannot stand.

"No, no he wouldn't do that" she starts shaking her head up and down knowingly, of course he wouldn't.

"Okay if you say so. Well it was really nice talking to you but I really have to go, you know my mom wants to cram in extra time before I leave to Boston." Lie.

"Oh yea Harvard right? Wow that's so cool that your so smart." She's grinning like crazy right now and yea so cool.

"Oh I'm not that smart really but yep Harvard, so I'm going to go now." Cindy starts walking away still grinning "okay bye."

I open the car door "bye" I repeat and slide into the front seat, finally. I blast the music to whatever there is and drive off happy to finally be rid of her, thankfully my good mood is still in tact and I'm smiling for real this time.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to my house I live a bit far from the school but I'm okay with it because I have my amazing old beat up car.

When I get out of the car I stare at my house because it's going to be a while until I see it again and I want to remember every detail. The house is medium one floor house made up of brown bricks and has the brightest red door which you can probably see ten miles away. The lawn is freshly cut thanks to me and my pretty, small tree is already blooming with life, every spring it blooms these beautiful white flowers that I love. Then I turn to see the garage to the left of the house ugly, unused and white. My mother keeps everything in there and hasn't cleaned it out in over four years.

I'm done surveying everything and get inside the house that is cleaned spotless, it usually is, only my mom and I live here and my mom only technically sleeps here most of the time. I plop myself down onto the extremely comfortable couch and close my eyes smiling.

Only four more days until graduation and only seven more until I leave to Boston. Don't get me wrong I love Illinois but I need time away from this town and my mom for that matter. I need change and I just know once I get to Boston everything is going to change. I'm welcoming that notion wholeheartedly I cannot wait for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wonder

**Rating:** Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or the characters only fiction

**A/N: Remember I would really appreciate** **constructive criticism thanks again for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

I despise planes I especially hate being inside them. One more hour until I get off this god forsaken thing. The smell in here reeks too or maybe that's just the man next to me who won't stop chewing his stupid cashews. At least I got the window seat I guess that's something to be happy about.

Well in case your wondering about graduation it sucked ass. I was forced to give some bullshit speech about how I was going to miss high school and how learned life valuable lessons. Okay so I wasn't forced to do it but I was chosen valedictorian for my class I really did not want it seriously I would have been happier giving it to Lisa she worked so much harder than I did anyway. The thing is though I'm annoyingly smart I don't know but I get things quicker than most people. I did feel bad for Lisa though she was also hoping to go to Harvard but so did I and I get in, man if I was her I would really hate me.

Back to graduation it really was terrible my speech was so cheesy and lame, I almost feel asleep just telling my speech. Who really wants to sit in a gym when you just know this is the last time you will ever have to go back. Not me that's for sure.

My mom actually showed up which was kind of nice of course she didn't exactly stay long afterwards she had to work not surprising. But it's okay I ordered myself some pizza and packed up my things.

Yes, we're landing Boston looks amazing and new well the airport does at least. Fifteen minutes can seem like a life time when your anxious and right now it feels like life is going in slow motion. I vaguely hear the sturdiest telling us that we can leave and how she hopes we choose this airline again. Yea, yea can we go now or what.

The guy in front leaves already and I struggle to get my suitcase from the top without hurting myself or anyone else for that matter.

Once I leave the plane I look all around me, I'm so excited I feel like a kid experiencing something for the first time. I'm also scared to tell you the truth sure I basically took care of myself when I was with my mom but I wasn't actually by myself.

Then I start thinking about all the things that can go wrong what if I hate my roommate or what if she hates me? What if I don't like any of my Professors or what if nothing goes right for me? Oh my god nothing is going to change I just know it, it's going to be the same thing here like in Illinois, god I am an idiot why would I think just because I leave that somehow my life will do a complete 180. I'm smarter than this right then why do I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack?

Crap I'm already outside and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have a strong urge to just call my mother and ask her to let me go back. No I will not act like a baby snap out of it Gabriella you are so much better than this. Just calm down and think. Okay get a cab go to your dorm and you will face whatever it is you have to face. I start waving my hand like an idiot to get a cab one then stops for me and i quickly tell him where I'm headed.

When I get there I'm literally in awe of the school, I've never been here before and it looks incredible. I get my stuff and I start walking around campus trying to find my dorm but with my luck I get lost for what seems like forever. Ah I see it, now I'm excited. I get inside and look around, three bedrooms and a very miniature living room I don't even think you can call it, it's so small. I look inside the rooms and they all look exactly the same one bed, one light and no carpet. Well I guess we won't have any arguments about the rooms.

I wonder if I can just choose my room, it doesn't seem as if my roommates are here it. Nobody is here, why would they, school just ended and no one besides me wants to even be in school. Wait scratch that, I hear something or someone shuffling around. Is someone really here?

"Hello? Is someone here?" Okay stupid question obviously someone is here idiot.

Then I see her a medium sized girl who seems to be around my age, with short black hair, dark skin and looks well built.

"Hi! I thought I was the only one here. I'm Taylor Mckessie." She extends her hand and I shake it smiling.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez. I thought I was the only here. I'm sorry I was just looking for my room which one is yours?"

"Oh my room is the last one." She has such a nice, genuine smile I can't help but like her instantly.

"So have you walked around yet? It seems really nice I think so." She starts laughing even her laugh seems sweet.

"Yeah I've walked around a little, it seems wonderful. I was a bit scared to tell you the truth, about meeting you, I mean I didn't know.." She starts laughing "No I totally get it! Me too I thought I was going to end up having a panic attack." Okay now I know this girl is going to be my friend. We both start laughing and right when we are about to start talking we both here the door open this time. We instantly look at each other smiling. Taylor then goes towards me and whispers "I think that's our third roommate."

"Hello is anyone here?" The mysterious voice calls out.

"Yea." We both say and walk out of the bedroom.

This girl is beautiful, like straight of a maxim magazine, she has long strawberry blond hair, long legs, and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a bright flowery sundress and I can't help but feel slightly intimidated my hair, I don't exactly look nice right now especially after that three hour flight.

Taylor speaks first "Hi. Taylor McKessie." She extends her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trisha." she flashes her incredibly white teeth damn it even her smile is perfect.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Gabriella." I shake her hand, when I see him.

I don't even pay attention to what Taylor and Trisha are saying because at that moment I lock eyes with the most beautiful boy ever.

"Troy! Put the boxes down here. Look these are my roommates Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor, Gabriella this is my best friend Troy. He's helping me move."

This time I speak first "Hi. Gabriella." I feel like a creep just staring at him so I avert my eyes. Then Taylor introduces herself but he keeps looking at me and I feel myself blush embarrasingly.

He won't stop staring, oh god do I have something on my face, now I feel myself blush even more than before. I chance a look at him again and this time I don't look away until we're interrupted by Trisha.

"Troy. Troy. Troy!" That's when I look away and I feel a tiny smile creep up.

"Oh sorry, uhh yeah your bags, right." He smiles sheepishly, and damn do I love that smile.

"Right. Well anyways, you two are freshman right?" Trisha asks even though I'm sure she knows the answer.

"Yea" Taylor and I reply. She gives both of us a condescending smiles and shakes her head.

"That is so cute. Right Troy? Remember when we were freshman?" He looks at me for a second again and smiles.

"Yep now we're seniors and ready to graduate. Trish here is probably going to go to some fancy job. Harvard graduate and all." They both give each other these knowing smiles and it makes my stomach hurt.

"What about you? Don't you go here too?" Shit did I just speak, why, why would I say anything, he doesn't even know me. God he must think I'm some noisy little freshman girl who has a staring problem.

He just laughs and shakes his head "Me at Harvard? No I go to Boston University it's like twenty minutes from here so I visit Trish sometimes."

"Oh" I reply stupidly.

"Well I think we should get going Troy. It was nice meeting you both." Her smile is sickeningly sweet and she starts leading Troy away.

"Uh yea I guess but we can hang out here. Seriously I don't mind"

Don't look at him self control Gabriella I know you have it some where.

For the first time I hear Taylor speak "Actually I was thinking Gabriella and I could hang out and explore. what do you say are you up for it? It's fine if you don't want..." I don't even give her a chance to finish before I'm saying "Yes , that would be awesome I really want to check out the campus." I give her my biggest smile, hanging out with Taylor seems really fun right now and I can't be in close proximity with Troy right now in fear of embarrasing myself.

Trisha and Troy leave right after, Trisha with a huge smile on her face talking about how great senior year is going to be and Troy looked a bit disappointed I have no idea why maybe because he was going to have to listen to her for a while.

Taylor and I decide to get some ice cream and we head out, it doesn't take us too long when we leave the campus. We stop at this quaint little ice cream shop that seems to have been there years. I get myself mint chocolate chip and Taylor gets rocky road. We decide to sit down and eat.

"So where are you from?" She looks genuinely curious and I can't help but like her even more.

"Illinois, well I lived in Chicago but not the city the suburbs. What about you?"

"Arizona. And yes I do realize that the weather is extremely different and that it's cold blah blah blah." I start to laugh because she has no idea what she is in for. "I just really wanted something different, I mean I know it's going to be somewhat of a challenge but I think I can handle it." She smirks very proud of herself.

"Taylor you do realize you come from Arizona where it gets to be 100 degrees as to here where it can get to the negatives. I've lived in Illinois so I know, are you sure you're up for it?" I can't help but crack a smile.

"Yes of course I'm up for it." She looks so determined and a bit cocky but hey maybe she won't even feel the difference.

Once we get done we start to walk around campus and we talk a lot about home and school. It feels weird being able to talk to someone like this usually I listen to other people talk but Taylor seems interested in hearing me talk as well.

I'm so exhausted by the time we get back to the dorms and it's only seven, Trisha thankfully isn't here and I can't put my finger on it but I just don't like her. Okay I know why I don't like her but I can be jealous can't I.

I jump on the bed excited to sleep I need it bad. But I can't stop thinking about Troy dammit I don't even know his last name and I can't stop thinking about him. I've never had a crush this fast before hell I've never even had a real crush. If I'm going to be honest I have never had a real boyfriend well unless you count when I was in eigth grade and we hung out during lunch for an entire month the farthest we got to anything intimate was holding hands.

Seriously never done anything with anybody before I'm not even a prude hell I wish I could just lose my virginity but I have this thing where I have to actually like the guy trying to get in my pants. So far no one has come close to making my heart beat except for Troy which makes no sense I only spoke to him once for crying out loud. I just need to get him out of my head he most likely is into Trisha how can he not be. I just need to get him out, forget about him but it seems easier said than done.

Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Wonder

**Rating: **Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or the characters all fiction.

**A/N: Thanks again to who ever is reading I really appreciate it. I know the chapters have been kind of short that's because random spur of the moments I just decide to write and then I stop I promise this chapter will be longer and more descriptive. Thanks I'll stop rambling now. **

* * *

I wake up feeling like shit. Fanfuckingtastic. I really don't feel like getting out of bed but I have to unpack. I hate unpacking though, screw it, the packing can wait.

I think I'll just doze off again "Taylor! Gabriella! Are you two awake?" What the fuck! Does it sound like we're awake? Ugh great now I'm really awake. I jolt out of bed big mistake my back feels like I slept on rocks last night. I have a feeling this day is not going to turn out well especially because I feel like punching my new roommate in the face. Who the hell wakes up another person at, what time is it, _7:15 am. _Wait what, 7:15 am are you kidding me who the hell does she think she is?

I walk outside my room at the exact time Taylor leaves her own room and I thought I wasn't a morning person. She looks as mad as I feel but I can't help laughing at her choice of bunny pajamas and her matching bunny slippers, this girl seriously is my new best friend. Before I get a chance to comment Taylor shoots me a look that could kill, I'm still laughing but I put my hands up in surrender.

I then see Trisha is already dressed in shorts and a tank top with hair pulled up, showing off her flawless skin. Seriously can she be any more perfect? It's seven in the morning and she looks like a Victoria Secret model, while I look like godzilla.

"Oh good you guys are both up, I was worried you two would still be sleeping." Taylor and I both glance at each other annoyed.

"Nope, I just like walking around in my bunny pj's all the time you know fashion statement." I crack a smile while Trisha looks confused, apparently she didn't get the sarcasm and this girl was accepted to Harvard?

"Well I just thought because you two are freshman I could be a.. a... mentor of sorts you know what I mean? I just...you two seem sweet and I want to make your time at Harvard the best, it's really an amazing school and there are so many great activities to do. So what do you say? I mean of course only if you both want, I don't want to sound bossy or anything..."

Okay so she isn't the devil and she actually seems really nice but can you blame me for not liking her? I wish she could just be a bitch that would make my life so much easier. I really want to not like her so I can avoid her and her best friend (who's name I will not mention because I'm forgetting all about him) but when she is trying to be my friend and she actually sounds sincere it's kind of hard to dislike her.

And now she's looking at me with her pretty ocean blue eyes and I can't help but say "Sure that would be really great of you but I don't want you to think you have to hang out with me or anything. Trust me I can handle myself." I give her a weak smile trying to reassure her, I'm hoping she just gives up trying to be my friend at together.

"Yeah I agree with Gabriella, thank you for the offer but you really don't have to go to the trouble this is after all your last year here, you don't really want to have to spend all your time with freshman. I know the school has seniors that decided not to get an apartment share a dorm with freshman but we don't actually have to hang out." I can tell Taylor is trying her best to decline without sounding like a bitch and hurting Trisha's feeling but Trisha seems a bit hurt by Taylor. Seems as if Trisha is also a bit on the sensitive side well isn't that just another thing to add to the list.

Taylor also notices this and quickly tries to rephrase what she just said "No not like I don't want to be your friend I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry I don't want to sound like jackass uhh I would love it if we could be friends and I'm sure you could help me around campus." She attempts to give Trisha a smile but from where I'm standing it looks a bit forced.

Trisha is now grinning from ear to ear literally and she... uhh I kid you not, she starts squealing, like little girl who just received her favorite doll squealing and I try best not to make a snarky comment.

Taylor looks as surprised as I do when she hears her and we both look at each other once again, this time smiling.

"Wait, what about you Gabriella? Do you mind at all? It will be so much fun!" She looks just so sweet I have to say yes how can I not?

"I would love to have you show me around campus." Don't judge me.

And now she's attacking me okay not really but she's hugging which for me is worse, she just grabbed both Taylor and I shocking the hell out of me. This may come as a bit of a surprise but I'm not much of a hugger or touchy feely girl for that matter I prefer a nice hand shake.

She starts rambling about something but I'm not even paying attention to what she's saying. But then I hear her say Troy's name and I'm all ears.

"Wait what?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"I said if you both don't mind I think we should leave our dorm open for the party on the campus, Troy is coming by to drop off some supplies for the party." I can't help the tiny smile that graces my face and look away quickly so I'm not caught but at the corner of my eye I see Taylor give me an odd look.

I'm not too thrilled about allowing drunk college students to go into our dorm and make a mess but if Troy is going to be here, they can all get butt-naked for all I care.

"Are you sure we want to have our dorm room open? I don't know if I want a bunch of drunk idiots in the dorm." Taylor damn you can't you give me this.

"I think it could be fun, you know give us a chance to meet some new people." It's my extremely lame attempt to convince Taylor we should do this.

I know she isn't entirely convinced though because she still looks skeptical.

XXXXX

Four excruciatingly long hours later Trisha was finally done showing us around campus and to be honest the girl actually rubs off on you, well a little bit. I can barely feel my feet and all I really want to do is go back to sleep but we have the stupid party to get ready for. I'm really hoping I don't make a fool out of myself tonight I tend to be clod when I'm nervous okay I'm like that most of the time.

I get ready in no time so that I could help Taylor "organize" the dorm for the party at first I thought she was kidding considering the dorm is basically empty but no Taylor doesn't joke around when it comes to clean. So while we cleaned our asses off Trisha spent the entire not cleaning I guess she's not the helping type.

While I'm putting up signs (Taylor insisted) I feel someone's breath on my neck and jump up.

"Oh my gosh" My heart is racing so quickly and turning around doesn't help because I see a pair of ocean blue eyes that only makes my heart pound faster.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I come in peace." Troy holds up his hands to prove his point and gives me reassuring smile but I see a twinkle in his eyes.

"No it's okay I...uh just wasn't expecting that.. you." Nice Gabriella very articulate. If he didn't think you were an idiot before he does now. He just keeps looking down at me and grins I feel my heart skip a beat again.

"I just wanted to read the poster you were putting up. Can I?" Oh crap that's right Taylor's damn signs.

"Knock yourself out."

He's smiling at me again and leans forward so that his face is so close to mine I smell his cologne, I think I might swoon. Wait what? Swoon, me? Who the hell am I?

"No loitering. No smoking. Must use coasters." He starts laughing before he can finish the list which I don't blame him because I had to contain myself when Taylor showed me the list. I can't help but crack a smile and I feel a fit of laughter come on it's just so hilarious. Soon we are both holding our sides laughing hysterically and I see him start to cry.

"What's so funny?" I keep laughing but I manage to keep myself together and so does Troy. I look over to see Trisha and for a second she looks pissed but it's quickly gone from her face.

"Troy you bought everything I asked?" I look over to see a few bag of chips and some beer on the floor where Troy stood.

"Yep, all here. You look nice by the way." I actually look at Trisha, she's wearing short-shorts, a loose blue tank top and her hair is curled to perfection, she looks extra tall because of her wedges and she doesn't look nice, she looks gorgeous. I can't help feel just a bit insecure compared to her dammit I seriously need to stop thinking this way or my self-esteem is going to end up in the toilet.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She gives Troy a winning smile but she's looking at him like he's the world and I feel my stomach twist. Troy however, doesn't seem to notice at all because I catch him looking at me with a look I don't know.

"Gabriella are you done putting up the signs? We have to put them all up! I...Oh hey. Troy right?" Taylor walks towards Troy and extends her hand out to him.

"Yeah. And your Taylor. I have to say I love your rules." Troy cracks a smile and he looks like he wants to laugh but I'm assuming he doesn't want to offend Taylor.

Taylor seems proud of her work and smiles back at him confidently.

"Yeah well I don't want some idiots messing with our dorm."

"Oh yes I'm sure their just going to love your rules Tay." I say sarcastically and it's not lost on Taylor.

"I never said they had to love it, but they will obey them, Gabs." She emphasizes my nickname.

"You sound like a warden." She just scowls at me but I already know she isn't actually upset and so I just smirk at her.

"Hello? Is your dorm open for the party?" We all turn to see three guys one looks like a freshman but the other two look much older maybe juniors.

Taylor switches instantly to efficient mode "Yes, yes. Hi I'm Taylor welcome to our dorm make yourself at home. We have some chairs out so sit, sit."

Troy leans down and whispers in my ear "She's really something else isn't she?"

"She's amazing" I whisper back.

"Troy can you help me with something over here?" I'm trying extremely hard not to give her the death glare.

"Sure Trish anything for you" he says jokingly.

XXXXXX

This party is fucking terrible or maybe I'm just not good at interacted with people. At least I'm doing better than Taylor who looks like she's about to have a seizure. I'm starting to think letting our room open for this party wasn't such a good idea.

"Having fun?" I turn around and to see Troy smirking down at me, damn he's tall or I'm just really short.

"Not really, this isn't my kind of thing you know? What about you having fun?"

"It's okay I guess. Taylor looks like she's having a great time" we both start to laugh.

"I feel bad she's freaking out but I don't know what she expected from college students" I say.

"I think she expected them to obey like children and have complete control."

"This party sucks" I blurt out.

"Hey at least Trish is having a good time" Troy says. I crack a smile because Trisha is literally the life of the party being the perfect host going around and talking to everyone. Also I'm pretty sure half the men here want to have sex with her.

"That's true she's outgoing and good with people" I say lamely.

After that we spend the rest of the night talking and sometimes I swear I feel his eyes linger on me but that's most likely my imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Wonder

**Rating: **Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or the characters all fiction.

* * *

Two months. A lot can happen in just two months. I got a job on campus as wait for it, assistant to the librarian. I know super exciting right? I'm not complaining though I get all the books I need for my classes before any one else which is definitely a plus.

Taylor and I have also grown extremely close I already trust her more than any of my previous friends but I can't say the same has applied for Trisha. We mostly avoid each other and by we I mean her. Ever since the dorm party Trisha treats me like the plague I have no idea why.

I also haven't seen Troy much sometimes he comes over and we share the occasional hi but that's it. Even if we tried to have a conversation Trisha always manages to take Troy to her room or she wants to leave as quickly as possible. I'm almost sure Trisha has feelings for Troy other than friendship but Troy seems to be blind to all of her affections. I'm not going to lie I find myself pleased every time she makes a pass at him and he inadvertently rejects her.

Classes still don't start until next month but I'm already swamped with work and school work gah I have an insane urge to pull out all my hair and class hasn't even started yet. Taylor, however, is strangely addicted to the "rush" as she calls it of having assignments so early on. She is seriously odd I'm serious she's the first person I've met that actually enjoys doing homework.

"Gabs! Gabs!" I'm lying in bed right now trying to sleep when I hear Taylor not now Tay. I feel her flop down on my bed but I still feign sleep hoping she gets the picture.

"Gabs" she sings.

"I know you're not asleep come on. Open those pretty brown eyes. I have news!" She says.

I frown and open one eye looking at her "Damn you Taylor can't you see I'm attempting to rest."

She just ignores my comment "Guess who got a job working at the student store" She says excitedly.

"Mmmm let me guess Shrek?" I tease.

"Gabriella be serious this is a big deal. I really needed this job and the hours are flexible enough for me."

"Wow everything you could possibly need Tay" I say in mock excitement I really love teasing her.

"Shut up" I know she isn't upset though because she's smiling down at me.

"So when do you start your amazing, wonderful, stupendous job?" I grin up at her.

"Next week. In the mean time I was wondering if you could pick up a few books for me?" She asks innocently.

I sigh contently "Give me a list I'll see what I can do."

"Your the best, I got to go now. Oh just so you know Troy called me today." I sit up quickly shocked Troy called Taylor? She stands up looking at me knowingly.

"Yeah I guess he got it from Trisha but he really wanted your number." She's grinning from ear to ear.

"And..." I push what the hell Taylor make me sweat any more.

"And...I gave him your phone number. That's what you wanted right?" Oh no retreat conversation retreat!

"I don't really care. I mean why did he have to ask you?"

"You know exactly why Gabs." She won't wipe that stupid grin off her face.

"Yeah because he was probably too scared to ask his best friend Trish. Not that I blame him considering Trisha hates my guts." I say sorely.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just jealous."

I look at her in disbelief "Jealous? Trisha? Taylor have you succumbed to college peer pressure and accepted drugs? Because you sound high."

She looks at me with disbelief and shakes her head "And your a genius? Never mind you don't get it."

What's that supposed to mean I get everything. I feel some what offended and curious. But I don't push her on it any further because I'm getting confused and my head is starting to hurt.

"Look just be careful okay? I know your not exactly experienced and..." I stop her before she can finish her sentence.

"Wait, wait hold up, Taylor are you giving me the talk?" I ask in shock

"I'm eighteen not eight you do realize that right? And why are we even having this talk? Trust me I'm not going to be dating any time soon much less having sex."

"Will you shush! This isn't exactly what I want to talk about either but I have to tell you this stuff. Have you had any type of you know..." This is mortifying not because I'm talking to Taylor about sex but because I'm talking to Taylor about my lack of sex.

"None. Not even a fucking peck okay? So you seriously have nothing to worry about. And didn't you say you had to go? So good-bye Tay."

She only sighs and says "Gabs, Gabs, Gabs that only makes me worry even more. And yes I have some where to go but.." She looks torn between staying here and leaving but I know if she does stay this humiliating conversation will last a while.

"No buts go already!" I shout

"Gabriella I'm being serious. You're naive you may not realize it but you are. Just please we will talk about this later." It wasn't a suggestion Taylor never asked she always demanded.

"Got it Taylor." I dismiss her quickly.

Once Taylor leaves I lay back down and attempt to sleep but I can't stop thinking about my talk with Taylor damn her. I am not stupid I can handle myself perfectly fine yes I may not have the most experience or any for that matter but that doesn't mean she can treat me like some fragile child.

_Buzz buzz buzz _what the hell I feel my back vibrate and I'm trying to feel for it. Got it! Now who is texting I open my screen and I see it.

_Hey Gabriella it's Troy. Taylor gave me your number. So how are you?_

What the hell do I say? Thank you for texting me I'm doing great? Is that what one says to a boy no man who asked your close friend for your number? I don't know what to do, what if I text stupid can you text stupid? Ugh why is this so difficult for me?

You know what I'm tired emotionally and physically. I just want to sleep but I can't help curse Taylor I know she's right about me.

* * *

It's been two days since Troy texted me and I decided I wouldn't reply. I've somehow managed to avoid "the talk" with Taylor thankfully.

I have decided to only focus on two things school and work that's it. I can't get wrapped up in relationships and unnecessary drama.

"Hello" I hear someone whisper behind me and I turn around quickly terrified. I see Troy standing there looking amazing and smiling.

"You have to stop doing that to me. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days" I reprimand him.

He just laughs at me and damn is his laugh beautiful. No, Gabriella no. Concentrate.

"Sorry I won't do it again." He smiles down at me.

"Promise" I grin up at him. Wait am I Gabriella Montez flirting?

He winks at me "Pinky Promise." Well, fuck me.

I clear my throat and feel my cheeks heat up embarrassingly.

"Does Trisha know you're here?" I ask

It's his turn to look embarrassed "Actually she doesn't."

Now I'm interested and curious.

"We don't have plans today." My curiosity is growing by the second.

"I was around and thought I should drop by." I can't help the smile that spread across my face because he looks a bit uncomfortable and I find this reassuring that he's not that collected.

"Really? Trisha isn't here though sorry but she's on a date." I say.

"Huh? I had no idea." Somehow I find this hard to believe but I smile up at him pretending to buy his lie.

"Yep." I look at him feeling butterflies in my stomache, I need to leave pronto.

"Anyways I was leaving." I lie.

"You were?" He asks as if he doesn't believe me I am offended.

"Yes." I hiss getting annooyed. But he just smirks down inspecting me which makes me feel tingly all over. He then leans down to my height and whispers "It's just usually when people are about to leave their house they opt for shoes and I don't maybe house keys."

He stands at full height again and now I'm blushingly furiously.

"I was just going to get them" I stutter.

"Sure" He says. Then he's serious and a look I don't recognize crosses his face.

"Did I scare you off?"

"What?" I ask confused. Where did that come from?

"You never replied. I thought maybe I scared you off." Now I see it, he looks almost hurt but becasue of me?

"I didn't know what to say." I'm surprised at how honest I'm being, Troy looks pretty surprised as well.

"Here's an idea how about 'Hi Troy how's it going. Me I'm great.' Maybe?" I can't help but laugh at this awkward situation and soon Troy starts to laugh with me.

We somehow end up on the floor laughing so hard neither of us can breath I seriously don't understand how we get always manage to have fun with each other without actually talking.

We eventually calm down and we are both laying on floor on our backs side by side. I feel oddly content just being here. I close my eyes trying my body feeling languid from laughing so hard.

"Gabriella" I hear Troy whisper. I turn my head to look at him before I reply.

"Mmmhmm"

"I like you, a lot." He whispers, I'm still looking at him through my lashes and feel his face get closer to mine.

Somehow I know what's going to happen, what he is going to do, what we are going to do but I can't bring myself to do anything. I just lay there watching his face come closer and closer to mine.

His hand so much larger than my own comes in contact with my cheek and I feel his fingers graze my lips so slow I can barely stand it.

I feel his breath on my skin and then his lips brush up against my own. He parts my mouth slowly and I feel his tongue go into my mouth and dear almighty this is better than anything I could imagine. Troy ends up half on top of me one elbow supporting him and the other hand playing with my hair. At first the kiss was slow and gentle now it's rougher. His lips are soft and he tastes like licorice damn I love licorice.

It feels like we haven't come up for air in what seems like hours and I'm having a trouble breathing but I don't want to stop this delicious new feeling.

Troy bites my bottom lip and I moan loudly which makes him stop, oh no don't stop. He looks down at me his eyes dilated and breathing uneven. I whimper from the loss of contact under normal circumstances I would be embarrassed but right now I couldn't give a damn.

"You are so beautiful," Troy speaks for the first time. I blush once again I wasn't expecting that and again under normal circumstances I would probably laugh at that cheesy line but looking at Troy it shocks me to see he's being dead serious and it probably wasn't a line.

"We have to get up Trisha and Taylor will be here any minute." Once I say it, I want to kick myself but I really don't want to be caught in a compromising position. Troy basically on top of me with our faces flushed and faces extremely close is what I call a compromising position.

"Yeah we should," Troy looks as disappointed as I feel.

Troy gets off of me and and helps me up.

"I guess I'll leave I've been here...two hours already," Two hours! I guess we making out for longer than I thought, shit.

I see Troy to the door and we stand there a bit awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Listen Brie I really do like you a lot. I want to take you out on a date." I'm speechless again. Troy wants to take me on a date? A real live date? I should pretend to think about this, make him sweat, make him wait for it right.

"Yes." Well so much for making him sweat it out Gabriella.

Troy looks relieved and ecstatic. Just seeing his reaction makes me happy. I feel so sappy lately it makes me sick but I can't help it.

Troy leans down to give me another kiss this one is short and sweet.

"Good-bye Brie," He says and then leaves before I can say bye.

I go into my room and get ready for bed but I'm not going to sleep tonight I just can't with so manhy thoughts running through my head. One of them being since when am I Brie? But I don't linger on that one for to long.

I have no idea what I'm getting myself into with Troy all I do know is that I have to listen to Taylor I need to be careful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Wonder

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters all fiction.

** I know I'm a shit author sorry for such a long wait but I've been really busy. I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

* * *

How could I have let this happen? Why, why? Since I woke up thirty minutes ago all the memories of last night hit me like a ton of bricks and I all I've felt since then is nauseous. These things don't happen to me not by a long shot, I mean maybe to other girls but not me. I don't get flustered with boys, I don't flirt, and I certainly don't get asked out by handsome college men. I'm just not that girl. There is no other way to put it. I know, I know I sound like some annoying girl with low self-esteem but that's not it I can't be caught up in some relationship I'm only a freshman I don't have time for trivial dates.

I also don't have time to be sucked up in some silly love fantasy because I am not _that_ girl. How I could I have let it get to that point? I never even knew it could happen that fast I mean one minute we're goofing off and the next I'm being kissed on the floor of my dorm. But that kiss was something not that I can compare to anything but I think if I had any experience that kiss with Troy would be at the top I'm sure of it.

What was I going to tell Taylor, shit, what was I going to tell Taylor? Should I keep it from her? No I couldn't do that she's my friend my only one at this point I can't not tell her but what will she say? Damn. This is why I don't do relationships because they cause too much trouble. I have to cancel, yes, I need to cancel this date with Troy for my own good. But how exactly and I can't do it face to face every time I'm near him I go all mushy and nervous, no I can't be a coward, I have to tell him something, give him good excuse. I can... "Knock, knock" Taylor pops in while speaking all smiles and sun shines. I instantly want to spill but I contain myself at least for now.

"Isn't the point of saying 'knock, knock' so that the person can give you permission as to whether you can enter or not?" I say false amusement.

"Oh shut it. You should be grateful I grace you with my presence," She says half-heartedly.

"Why are you still in bed? You do realize it's almost noon and we have a lunch date."

Oh crap I forgot about that I guess I was to be busy over thinking about this whole Troy dating thing.

"No I remembered I was just tired long day yesterday I stayed late at the library helping Ms. Ross prepare for when school officially starts," I lie shamelessly.

Taylor looks at me suspiciously knowing I'm not telling her something but she decides not to push it. I hate how she can read me so well it's kind of irritating.

"I'll be right there, I can be ready in ten minutes," I said.

"Hurry!"

"Go, Tay!," I replied quickly trying to get her to leave.

We decided to go to a local spot Taylor had done some research and apparently it was all the rage with the kids.

"So where were you really yesterday?" That was fast we had only just sat down.

"I was at the library with Ms. Ross I told you already," I lied again. She gave me an incredulous look not buying it for a second.

"No you weren't. You want to know how I know," she didn't let me respond before continuing.

"Because I stopped by the library to see if you wanted some company and no one was there." She said giving me a smug smile.

What do I say to that maybe she's lying but what if she's not if I don't come up with something she'll know I was lying the entire time, shit, what do I say.

"I made out with Troy," I blurted out. Nice, real smooth you idiot.

Taylor looks shocked well that's a bit of an under statement. Her mouth is hanging open and for the first time since I've met her she has nothing to say.

I waved my hand in front of her face worried, I think I broke her. "Hello, Taylor? Are you going to say something, anything?"

She shakes her head snapping out of it, "Wait, rewind. You," she points right at me, "kissed Troy?"

"Um yeah for a long time actually," I can't help but get embarrassed and feel my cheeks get hot.

"Why didn't you tell me," She reacts in all different ways first shocked, upset and then hurt.

"It all happened so, so fast. I, uh, we kissed last night when you and Trisha were gone," I want to explain it to her in the best possible way but I know I'm doing a shit job.

"Oh," she says.

"That's it, 'Oh'? That's really what your choice of word is 'Oh'?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm sorry what would you like me to say Gabriella? I already told you be careful. What you want me to squeal and say 'Congratulations'?" She says saracastically.

I'm really starting to get annoyed with her now and I'm regretting ever telling her that Troy kissed me.

"I don't know what you were supposed to say Tay but I'm just confused okay all these unexpected things. He asked me out on a date and I said yes," I confessed.

"Gabriella, do you like him?" She asked.

"I think so," I say a bit hesitantly.

"Can we just drop it please, I don't feel like talking about my feelings with Troy," I said desperately.

Taylor gives me look ready to argue but I gave her my most pleading look not to.

The rest of lunch was uneventful Taylor and I talked about school and shopping for some supplies. She didn't mention Troy or the date for that I was grateful I can't handle the situation I honestly do not have a clue about my feelings.

* * *

Of course I'm late meeting Troy for dinner now he's going to be all pissy and grumpy, great that's all I need. Matt didn't want to leave my room or was it Mike? I can't remember doesn't even matter really, but Troy's not going to take that as a good excuse if there's one thing Troy hates is tardiness.

I rush to get there but I'm still thirty minutes late and Troy has already texted me four times probably sending me angry messages.

I go in to see the hostess and she takes me to the table where I see a noticeably irritated Bolton.

Before I can even sit down Troy says, "You're late, Trisha."

"Really? And here I thought I was thirty minutes early," I say sarcastically.

"Why do you make plans when you are only going to show up late," he says still pissed.

"Oh my gosh Troy I get I was a little late once. Can we please move on," I say exasperated.

"Whatever what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked sipping his drink apparently he ordered without me.

"Do I need an excuse to spend time with you? We haven't seen each other in almost a month it feels like somehow you've been avoiding me," I ask suspiciously.

Troy clears his throat and scratches his head a nervous habit of his that I've come to love.

"I haven't been avoiding you I'm just really busy my first class starts in two days, and coach is on my ass with practice. I haven't had a lot of free time you know." he smiles reassuringly.

"I know what you mean tomorrow I have my first class, I'll be extra swamped I _am_ going to be taking Mr. Miones class you know," I say a bit smug.

"Oh yeah you told me about that. It's that physics class, right?"

"Yes, it's extremely difficult to get into the course, it's mostly taken by physics majors and graduates which I am neither."

"Impressive but why would you want to take that class you don't need it. Isn't that just unnecessary work?"

"I need to take it because the best in his class gets a letter of recommendation from him and I already have five from teachers I need one more. I'm going to be Mr. Miones top student."

Troy smiles and shakes his head, "Over achiever."

I give him my best smile and reach for his hand but he moves it away before I can, that's odd. Troy seems a bit bothered by it, I don't understand, there's something he isn't telling me but I know I won't be getting anything out of him any time soon. I've learned that when Troy wants to keep something a secret he will and there is nothing anybody can do about it not even me.

* * *

I get to class before anyone else does and choose a seat, I have to admit I'm pretty cocky about this course no one is ever as smart as me. That sounds brazen but it's the truth I've always worked the hardest and had the best grade all the time.

The room starts to fill up quickly with students until most everybody is here but I count the students one person is missing, yes, I checked the list for how many students would be taking this class. The door swings open bringing in a disheveled Gabriella running to get to her seat ungracefully. What is _that_ first year doing in this course? She must be lost, she certainly looks it. She looks like a child compared to everyone else and most of the students are also staring at her in curiosity. Gabriella then catches me looking and seems shocked to say the least, I guess she wasn't expecting me either. She takes a seat, a row down from me not looking up the entire course period.

I try to pay attention to Mr. Mione but I'm still confused as to why Gabriella is taking this course. At first I thought maybe she was lost still but while Mr. Mione gave his lecture she was typing away on her computer and when he assigned us a twenty page assignment she didn't even flinch.

"I graded the papers you all wrote on an important physicist and I must say I was a bit disappointed in the lack of creativity that I encountered reading some of your papers. But I am pleased to say that one person did get a perfect score on the paper which is out of 400. You may all be dismissed now and the graded papers on in the bin. They are organized by last name, remember to respect others privacy."

I instantly sat up when I heard perfect score that had to be me. Everyone rushed to see their grade many of them had disappointment written on their faces. I smirked going through the G's section, I spotted my paper, pulled it out and read the comments.

_ Well written, good punctuation, _blah blah blah _but lack of personalization, needs more emotion. Try to stick to the facts and understand not just the material but also the physicist himself. Points were deducted._

Grade: 393

What, are you kidding me right now? How the hell could this happen, I didn't get a 400, then who did? I look around trying to see someone extra happy, someone who's face says _I'm better than all of you! _I spot her, Gabriella freaking Montez the only person in the room grinning from ear to ear. This is impossible how could the child do better than me?

I storm out of the class room pissed as hell she is not going to ruin this for me. I already didn't like her before, now I can't stand her, who the hell does she think she is? I worked my ass off to get into this course, I wait for my senior year to take it knowing how difficult it would be and she's a first year who just goes into it getting a fucking perfect score on the paper. Montez is not getting top student I have to make sure of that because I've worked too hard to let her mess this up for me.

One thing is for sure I can't stand that bitch.

* * *

I can't believe I got a perfect score, I don't know what Taylor was talking about this course is not difficult. Yes, the work load is a bit extensive but definitely worth it.

The only down side to the course is Trisha Garner. She didn't exactly jump for joy when she saw me. It's also a bit awkward considering I've been on four dates with her best friend. But neither of us want to tell her any time soon, not that we're serious or anything but dating Troy is pretty exciting and new for me.

Our first date he picked me up and gave me a tour of Boston I had a lot of fun that I didn't even notice we had been out for four hours. Troy then took me home and kissed me again, it was just as good as last time.

Taylor knows too and has agreed not to say anything to Trisha.

I'm still not used to dating Troy yet, it just seems weird to me sometimes dating him. I have learned a lot about him in four weeks.

First, that Troy is from Boston, his family lives just forty minutes away from his school. He's also close to his family, their tight knit and he has three older brothers that all still live close to home.

We talk mostly about his family which I like more because I don't particularly like talking about my family. Actually I am almost postive I know much more about him than he does about me but its not that Troy's egotistical it's mostly me, I tend to re-direct personal questions to him. I like hearing about his almost perfect childhood and his big family that always checks in on him. Honestly I have never met anyone like that sometimes I feel a ting of jealousy towards Troy. But the feeling quickly goes away as fast as it comes.

I just wish that my mother would make an effort to talk to me once in a while, we've spoken twice and that's only because I called her.

I shake these thoughts from my head, I should be celebrating my perfect score not moping around. There's only one person I want to call and brag to.

I take out my phone as fast as I can and dial the number, it only rings twice before he picks up "Brie, what's up? I've missed you," he sounds happy to hear from me and his comment only makes me giddy, oh gosh.

"Hey, guess who got a perfect score on her paper?"

"We have to celebrate," he says, without missing a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Wonder

**Rating: **Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or the characters all fiction.

**A/N: Sorry if last chapter was confusing but I had this weird urge to go into the mind of Trisha. I really only plan on having this in Gabriella's point of view. And again sorry for my long updates I'm an idiot who thought taking pre-cal during the summer instead of in school would be a good idea. Not really. Also I have no idea how college life is considering I'm only going to be a senior so I'm basically going off my own imagination and TV. Also sorry this chapter is annoyingly short. **

* * *

After my conversation with Troy, he picked me up from campus and decided it was about time I went to a "real" college party. Apparently Boston University has "kick-ass parties" well that's what Troy said at least.

I made the unfortunate mistake of telling Troy I had never been to any high school parties so now he's hell bent on giving me the best college experience.

He's currently getting us both drinks while I stand in a corner feeling sorely out of place. I feel like a child compared to everyone else all the people here seem to be having such a good time and I just want to be tucked under my covers reading a good book.

But that's the old Gabriella speaking the shy, reserved, not very fun, nerdy Gabriella speaking. I desperately need to loosen up and attempt to enjoy the party. I look around my surroundings already I see quite a few drunk people many of them underclassmen, I spot some frat boys laughing obnoxiously, and a few couples in very heated make out sessions.

I spot Troy holding two red solo cups walking towards me with a dark skinned man with an obnoxious hair do. They seem to be in a heated discussion and seemingly unpleasant considering the frown on Troy's face. Troy then catches me staring and he's frown is replaced with a smile and wink at me. The boy with the large afro notices he's distraction and try's to locate the source which leads him staring in my direction with a grin that I swear reaches his ears.

Afro man speaks first, "So your the infamous Gabriella. Chad Danforth greatest person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting." He says boisterously while wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

He smells strongly of cigarettes and cheap beer but not in a bad way if that makes any type of sense I can already tell that I'm going to like Chad a lot.

"Chad don't be a douche. Sorry Brie he was dropped in the head as a child." Troy says smirking while Chad just scowls at him.

Chad then focuses his attention back on me "So Gabriella why haven't we met yet? Also I must say I'm a bit hurt that Troy here got a hold of you before I even had a chance." He says semi flirtatiously.

I feel my cheeks heat up even though I know he's only joking I'm still not used to having attractive men flirt with me in any sort of way.

Troy only rolls his eyes at Chad's antics and gives me an apologetic look.

"And thank you so much by the way because of you I'm not subjected to having to see the queen bitch as often." Chad says.

I cringe knowing full well who he means I don't exactly like thinking about Trisha mostly because she's like a reoccurring nightmare of mine. I can tell Troy isn't too happy about Trisha being mentioned whether it's because Chad called her a bitch or because he mentioned her in general.

"Don't get on my nerves tonight Chad I'm being serious." Troy says annoyed.

"Listen all I'm saying is..."

"All you're saying is nothing shut up. Now." It was a command not a question.

I fidget uncomfortable between the two on the brink of an argument.

"Can I please have my drink now?" I ask trying to dissipate the tension that came up with Trisha's name.

Troy looks back at me eyes softening a bit, getting rid of his fight stance "Yeah sorry about that, here you go."

I take a sip of my drink, it tastes stale, very strong and very bad, I have to force myself not to make a face but it comes out anyway.

Both Troy and Chad laugh at my expression "You don't drink much do you, freshie?" Chad said.

"How can you tell?" I retorted smiling.

He smiled back and shook his head "Aww I like you freshie. You and I are going to be very good friends. As much fun as this was," he points to both Troy and I "I was hoping to get laid tonight and I just spotted a very nice ass walk by just a few seconds ago." Chad said with a wink. "That is unless you're game?"

I smiled my sweetest smile "Good-bye Chad. It was nice meeting you."

He put his hand in front of his chest dramatically and says "You tease."

Troy stood there watching in amusement before he speaks "Go away now."

"I can take a hint. You don't need to tell me twice." He says

"Apparently I do."

Chad walks away from us in the opposite direction muttering under his breath about "rude people".

"He seems...nice?" I say.

"He is nice, sometimes a little too nice but harmless." He replies with his signature smile.

I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but I have an urge to kiss Troy. Again I don't know if this is me or the alcohol but I reach up to press my lips against his surprisingly almost gracefully.

"Two questions: one, can I have more of this drink? Second can we go somewhere less crowded and less crowded?" I whisper in his ear after just kissing him.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear this time "Hmm I don't know you are only eighteen I think one should be your limit. And we can go where ever you want."

I think he's right about pacing myself I've only had one and I feel light headed. Troy takes my hand and leads me to the second floor where he blindly walks around looking for an empty room. After looking through almost four bedrooms, one bathroom all occupied he finds a small office space with a small couch.

"Is this alright?" Troy asks

Somehow I know its a loaded question because while I'm virgin, innocent in almost every possible conceivable way Troy is not. Its not that it's a bad thing either being completely honest I'm grateful for that because I don't know what the hell I'm doing I need someone in the relationship to have a clue.

Also it would be pretty naive on my part to think that in this day and age a twenty-one year old man in college would be void of any sexual experience. I'm eighteen not stupid.

I feel Troy's eyes on me watching to see for a reaction or rejection of any kind.

I finally breath out "Yes, this is perfect."

He sits down onto the couch and extends his hand out to me, once I take hold of it he yanks me down to his lap.

"You smell like booze you know." Troy whispers in my hair I can feel his smile.

I smile rubbing my cheek against his stubble I graze my lips near his teasing him a little. I've learned that kissing and teasing come naturally, once you start it's like you can't stop.

We play this game of cat and mouse for a while until we get restless. Troy is first to initiate anything he grabs my chin and presses his lips onto mine. At first it's soft and sweet but he deepens the kiss into rough and fast.

His tongue grazes the top of mouth and it sends shivers down my body I want to feel more of these stolen kisses. I move myself so that I'm no longer sitting on his lap but face to face, my legs are bent and open, his legs in between mine.

It feels only a bit uncomfortable partly because I'm not used to this position and mostly because I'm wearing a loose short dress that keeps itching forward. I can feel his jeans graze my thighs roughly I move forward again trying to get comfortable.

Troy's hands are all over me at this point one hand is cupping my left breast while the other is gripping my arm. We haven't ever gotten this far but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. We both needed air after a while it didn't stop Troy however from running wet kisses all over my neck and honest I'm trying not to be loud but holy shit he knows how to kiss. I embarrassingly moan out which only encourages Troy, he's kisses get lower and lower until they've reached the peak of my cleavage.

"Troy," I breath out.

He starts to shower kisses at the top of breast and I swear I didn't mean to but once he does I rock my hips onto his. That's when we both freeze but not before we both hiss out in pleasure, it's like time stood still I felt it clear as day. His, his what do I call it, penis, cock, erection? I don't know but I felt it right there graze my now wet panties and I want to feel it again so badly too.

"Brie, I really want to take you on this couch right now," I whimper out, yes, I said whimper, "but that would be selfish and I know it wouldn't be very pleasant for you considering I really want to fuck you with wild abandonment right now." He says breathy.

"Oh god please." Why did he have to say it like _that_ now I really want him.

"I, we have to take this slow I want this to be good, amazing and right. Trust me on this. You've never had anyone touch you so you don't understand not really." He puts his hand in between my thighs rubbing above my underwear as to prove his point. I choke out a moan having no one ever touch me there before.

He doesn't stop rubbing but he doesn't go any further either I grab onto his shoulders trying to keep myself steady hoping he keeps going.

"Tell me Brie have you ever had an orgasm?" He asks hoarsely.

His movements growing rougher and his pace faster if only he would move my panties just to the side, damn it. Then he stops altogether, wait, what?

"Answer me now Brie," He whispers in my ear "or I stop."

"No, never," I practically cry out.

He takes my answer as acceptable because he then continues, I close my eyes in pleasure. I feel his kisses again and this only makes me feel ten times more.

I open my eyes to his beautiful crystal blues and then I feel something deep in my stomach almost like a knot I bite my lip extra hard and close my eyes shut. Troy never stops for a second even when it happens this blissful high that makes me cry out and chant his name.

Once the high is over I slump onto Troy's entire frame exhausted physically and mentally but feeling better than I have ever been.

"Are you alright?" He speaks after a long silence.

Again with the loaded question. I kiss him on the lips, long and sweet like in the beginning.

Once we pull apart I rest my head on his shoulder and run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm perfect," I say "when can we do that again?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Wonder

**Rating: **Strong sexual content M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, all fiction.

**I should have stones thrown at me right about now. Sorry about how long it's been but I have had a lot of work lately that I guess my story went in the back. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Remember I'm a beginner critiscm is welcomed! Thanks for those of you who are still with me anyone out there? No? No, no okay. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Having Taylor as a roommate is like living with a very protective older sister, who acts like your mother. Sometimes it's sweet and kind of nice but today not sweet and definitely not nice. After my make out session with Troy we went back to the party but it was pretty basic and not as fun as being with Troy alone.

I got to the dorm to find Taylor waiting up for me (really?) she then proceeded to lecture me on underage drinking and the dangers of campus nights for young girls such as myself. I quickly dismissed her because to be honest I was a little bit drunk, just a little. But she wouldn't stop talking, geez I got home at two in the morning I hardly see how that's a big deal.

She then wakes me up at six in the morning so that I could help "organize" her school work. I had an urge to punch her I swear if she weren't my closest friend I would have punched her for waking me up that early. Two hours of tedious work later Taylor the warden finally let me eat breakfast. Taylor and I bought sandwiches that I was currently devouring sitting on the stool, while Taylor stood leaning over the counter giving me curious looks.

"So how was the party?" Taylor asks nonchalant but I can tell she is extremely curious and somewhat still annoyed.

I shrug my shoulders also in a nonchalant manner, two can play that game. "It was alright."

She narrows her black eyes at me obviously understanding what I'm doing. "Just alright? That's why you got home so late? I figured it would be better than just alright."

"Are you really going to do this again? You already bitched about it last night, Tay." I said trying not to get annoyed with her bossy attitude I am not in the mood.

"I didn't bitch I was simply trying to warn. But if that's how you feel then fine I won't say anything more on the subject", she replied curtly.

Dammit now_ she_ is annoyed and upset, as bossy as she is I know Taylor is a good friend who is only looking out for me even if it irritates me at this moment.

"I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, sorry I'm just grouchy I know you're only trying to look out for me but can you tone it down", I give her my best pouty look, "maybe, just a little."

She gives me a contemplating look but I know she's already forgiven me.

"Only if you promise to text next time", she says smiling. "How was your boy by the way?"

I smile and pretend to feign innocence, "What boy?"

"Oh gosh your boy…" Before she can even say it, out comes Trisha wearing simple pajama shorts and a blue tank top that showed her belly button. Taylor and I both turned to her suddenly surprised at her sudden appearance. I forgot she was sleeping, shit, I hope she didn't hear anything.

Trisha gave us pointed looks and then turned to me suspiciously, "Gabriella, has a boy?"

We both look at her dumbly before Taylor tries to come up with some sort of explanation, "uh uh Gabs", she looks at me.

Thanks Tay nice save, "Well, not really, just someone that I, um, talk to once in, uh, awhile", I say miserably.

Trisha raises her eyebrows, "How adorable for you. Freshman boy?" She says all condescending.

I want to wipe that smirk off her face, I really can't stand her. I don't reply, I just give her a fake smile and turn back to my sandwich, suddenly not so hungry.

I guess Taylor can sense the tension because she quickly changes the subject to something about Trisha but I'm not paying attention to the conversation.

Why does she get under my skin so much? It's not like I haven't tried to get along with her because I've tried but every time I attempt to start a conversation with Trisha she quickly shuts me out.

Honestly she goes out of her way to remind me every day that she's better than me.

* * *

Why am I here? Seriously I am not in the mood to be in an overly crowded bar with smelly jocks and big breasted cheerleader's squishing me. Okay so I might be exaggerating just a tad but still I'm completely out of my element here.

I'm used to small, quiet and less crowded place's that's my forte. Of course Troy would be the complete opposite of me, I can tell just by the way every time he speaks people hang on every single word that comes out of his mouth.

No kidding the guy should go into politics by the way he commands attention unlike me who is no good with public speaking and I couldn't command a dog much less a crowd. Again I find myself envying him for having all the qualities I wish I had.

Currently Troy is talking about some amazing football game or was it basketball? Whatever all I know it has to do with sweaty boys and balls.

Troy thought I should meet more of his friends and so he invited me to a small local bar they go to quite often. We are at a long table Troy seated at the center with me to the left of him, four of his friends sitting at the opposite side of me. Chad is next to me, currently busy with his chili cheese fries to pay attention to Troy's story. At this moment I envy Chad too he already knows these people and is at ease unlike me.

"What do you think Brie?" Troy's voice interrupts my thoughts.

What do I think of what? Maybe I should have been paying attention, damn it Gabriella.

"Uh. Sorry what?" I blush for like the up tenth time today.

Troy only smiles at me and reaches to touch my hand, "The guys wanted to know if you would like to go to another party tonight. Less people.."

"More booze." Jason, I think, says while giving me a kind smile.

I don't know if Taylor will approve but then again Taylor isn't my mother but I was hoping to spend some alone time with Troy, of course I wouldn't want to keep him from his friends who clearly want him there.

"Sure I'd love to go." I smile back at Jason and turn towards Troy who looks slightly disappointed. Okay? I thought he wanted to go?

"Yes! Gabs! We are going to have so much fun!" Chad says extremely loud while putting his arm around me holding me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Ugh Chad air! Need air." I wheeze out dramatically.

Chad laughs loosing up a bit but not fully letting go of me.

* * *

Jason was right when he said there would be less people it's not as crowded as last time and I can actually hear my own thoughts. Though I haven't been able to process much considering about ten minutes in I was kidnapped by a very loud, and overly enthusiastic girl named Sharpay Evans. I remember because she repeated her name like five times while speaking to me apparently she's quite a big deal.

And I'm not kidding when I say she's loud, when she saw Troy and I she screamed for about five minutes. Then she literally dragged me to the living room talking so quickly I only caught half of what she said.

I can tell Sharpay likes to stand out and that her favorite color is pink because she is wearing a short bright pink mini skirt with a sparkly pink tank top and ten inch high heels.

"So you and Troy boy huh?" Sharpay asks attempting to be coy.

I feel myself get red all over again. Damn I bet Trisha never blushes as much as I do.

"Um I guess." I respond shyly.

Sharpay squeals for the sixteenth time in the span of two hours and I try not to wince.

"You don't like talking much, do you? I love that! I can already tell you and I are going to be good friends!" Sharpay says quickly, "I mean the only thing wrong with you is that you are only a freshman but I still already like you more than that bitchy Harvard chick."

"You mean Trisha?" I ask a little dazed trying to keep up.

"You know her?" Sharpay makes a face like she's smells something bad.

"She's my roommate…unfortunately," I say honestly now happy another person can't stand her either.

Sharpay makes this exaggerated gasp "You room with her? Wait, is that how you and Troy met?"

"Well yeah." I say almost scared of her reaction.

Sharpay's demeanor changes instantly and I can tell she's mad now but I don't think at me. Now I'm really confused, what the hell?

"Why don't you like her?" I ask hoping she can maybe give me some information about Trisha.

"I don't think that's my place to say. Besides she doesn't matter she can't come to our parties anyways, so it's best we don't talk about her. Okay? Why ruin my good mood, right?" Sharpay says changing the subject.

Before I can comment or ask any more questions Troy appears behind me holding a red cup towards me.

"Hey thought you might want some? Only a little though remember you're still under the age." He says smiling.

I see Sharpay roll her eyes and huff, "Oh like that stopped you freshman year? Mister I like to strip in front of a group of a hundred people."

I turn sharply to Troy shocked and amused all at once, "What?" I say laughing.

Troy blushes clearly embarrassed, "That happened only twice. And I was young and inexperienced." He says trying to redeem himself.

"Only twice! Troy that's so funny!" I say in a fit of giggles now.

"Hey don't laugh at me! Sharpay go away and no more stories." He says half joking.

"Wait hold on stories, there's more? Oh, now I need to hear this." I say to Sharpay.

"Maybe next time, like when Troy isn't being such a baby." Sharpay says starting to leave, "I'll see you later, right Gabriella?"

I shake my head up and down "Yeah I'd like that." Surprising myself with how sincere I'm being.

She flashes me a beautiful smile then turns to scowl at Troy, "Bye ugly."

Before Troy can say anything she leaves abruptly and I can already tell Sharpay likes to make an appearance.

I turn to face Troy ready to start asking him questions about Sharpay, when he leans down towards me and says, "I live only a few minutes away do you want to see my place?"

"Yes," I say instantly.

And just like that I can't think of what I was going to ask nor do I really care. I am about to enter his living space just the two of us. Holy. Shit.

I know that when he asks if I want to see his place he doesn't mean sex because well he doesn't exactly seem like the type to pressure me into anything no matter how much I want him to. I guess I know that when he says "want to see my place" he means "want to see my place" not "want to have sex right now while it's just the two of us".

But a girl can dream right?


End file.
